The invention disclosed herein relates generally to a cover system for preventing water from entering underground facilities such as transportation facilities, storage facilities, vaults, data centers, basements, etc., through openings, e.g., for ventilation and/or ingress/egress.
Underground facilities, such as, but not limited to, those mentioned above, are under the threat of being flooded due to heavy rains, hurricanes, and storm surges, not only in areas traditionally prone to flooding close to rivers and shorelines, but also in metropolitan areas not traditionally flooded. For example, in 2012, The New York City subway system experienced unprecedented damage caused by storm surge and flood waters when Superstorm Sandy hit New York City. Parts of the NYC subway system were flooded, to a much lesser extent, at other times from torrential rains. Much of the flooding was caused by water entering the subway system through entrances and air vents.